Cold December Chill
by Pain Redefined
Summary: She dropped her gaze down to her lap. "The doctors here told me, that I had a horrible accident." She looked back to his face. "I can't even remember it."
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing harry potter.**

**So i was sitting here listening to music. and this just popped up in my head. I just started hearing hermione's voice have a conversation with this man. **

**no all of it's in here though. ha**

**i didn't know where this was going so i left some of it out and by tomorrow it prolly will be gone.**

**so enjoy!**

* * *

He was going to see her for the 3rd time this week.

Maybe something would change. But he highly doubts it.

It's been the same for years, always going to see her, bringing her some food or books once in a while.

Oh how she loves books. She gets lost in her own world reading them.

He could sit and watch her read for hours on end.

The faces she made while reading them made him wonder what was going on in her brain.

And why is wasn't working as it should.

Although she seemed content.

Not knowing his true motives for always coming

Why he bought her exspensive gifts

Why he calls her love.

Why he's wearing a ring,

and why she's wearing a matching one.

It didn't change anything. All she knows, is that he's an old friend.

"Do you ever wonder about your family?" He barely spoke to her.

She looked up from her newspaper and gave a sad smile.

"I don't remember my family that much."

"Hasn't it ever bothered you, not to remember them?" inside his heart was clenching

"Sometimes. Sometimes I wish i could remember my family, who they were, what they did, etc."

She dropped her gaze down to her lap. "The doctors here told me, that I had a horrible accident."

She looked back to his face. "I can't even remember it."

For him, it was completely different. The events of that night flashed painfully slow through his mind.

"But, I'm glad you're my friend. You're the only one who comes more than once a week. Or month for that

matter."

His eyes shot to the floor

He seethed inside.

Those bastards don't even bother with her anymore. After all those years, she means nothing to them.

His eyes found their way back to her face. He spoke softly to her, "I'm really glad we're friends too."

She smiled, and focused back on her newspaper.

He watched her, wishing for something to click in her mind. Just wishing for her to remember, so she could come home with him, so their lives could be normal again.

He looked at his watch. Half past eight.

"I have to go now. I'll see you Thursday evening, alright?" He stood up and walked arounf the table to her chair.

She looked up at him and stood as well, wraping her arms aorund him in a hug. "Yes, yes, same time as always?"

"Yeah. Same time as always love."

He let go of her embrace, and turned on his heel, heading straight for the large, white, double doors.

He paused at the doors and looked back.

She was sitting in her chair again. Reading the newspaper from today, her nose crinkling up in a disgusted manor as she read the section on world economy.

He turned back, and pushed through the doors.

"Goodbye Mr. Malfoy"

He glanced up to see the same nurse he sees every time he leaves. "Goodbye" he mumbles.

The nurse gave him a look of pity as he walked past her desk and out the doors into the cold chill of December.

It was his 3rd time this week visiting her. Maybe she'll remember tomorrow.

He doubts it.

* * *

**Ha! i'm back =]**

**Sorry I've been gone so long.**

**There's been a lot of problems going on in my life lately.**

**My other story is a work in progress!**

**I'll try to have to chapter up soon soon soon!**

**i want to make the story better for you guys**

**if for some reason it's not up. then i give you permission to throw me in a ditch =D**

**not really. **

**lol**

**ha well leave a review! I think this story has helped me get on track again =]**


	2. Blood

**Okay. so Mentarisenja and Lark4560 have somewhat convinced me I should somehow continue with this story.**

**So i don't know if i'll continue going on. hm?**

**because this story just randomly pops into my head at any moment.**

**and i really hope it won't happen while im in class.**

**so.**

**thank you Lark4560 and mentarisenja. You inspired this one when i was reading your reviews. **

**So this is dedicated to you guys =)**

**PS. I'm from The USA. So the drivers side is on the left. lol. ****tell me if you think i should carry on. if not. oh well!****enjoy!. =]**

* * *

Blood. All he could see was blood.

His head hurt so much.

Sticky. His face was sticky.

With some liquid.

A red liquid.

His blood.

Oh that pain is getting worse.

He tried to clear his vision.

Where was he?

Then it hit him.

The car. The road. The cliff. Hermione.

Hermione.

Where was Hermione?

He looked around in panic.

More pain.

She was outside of the car.

How?

He moved his head to the right.

Moving his neck was increasing the pain in his head.

That's when he saw a gaping hole in the windshield.

She was thrown from the car.

He slowly turned his head back to Hermione

Oh Lord.

She wasn't moving.

He unbuckled his seat belt and tried to open to door.

Damn. It's jammed.

He had to make sure she was okay.

He pulled himself up through where the window should of been.

Glass from the broken window cutting into him as he slid over the door.

_Hermione?_ He choked on the blood in his mouth.

Where was it coming from?

Forget it.

_Hermione? _

Nothing.

He tried to stand.

He quickly found more pain.

He looked down at his leg.

It was bent the other way.

Shit_._

He closed his eyes and scrunched up his blood covered face.

He had to get to her.

He has to know if she's okay.

He mustered up the energy he could and began to drag himself towards her body.

It was **excruciating.**

The shards of glass in his abdomen were tearing out of his skin.

His leg was bumping over rocks.

Finally.

His had to blink to hold back tears welling in his ducts.

He managed to sit up with his legs out in front of him.

He turned her extremely cold body over.

Her faced was mutilated with shards of glass.

He choked back a sob.

_Hermione?_ He whispered.

Silence.

_Oh Lord. Please Hermione. Wake up_.

Ear Piercing silence.

No. No.

He looked around frantically.

Something.

He needed his wand. Her wand. Something!

Where? Where!

His breathing became ragged.

His heart was pounding away like a construction worker using a jackhammer to pound concrete away.

Cell phone.

She had a muggle cell phone.

So did Harry.

But where?

Pockets.

He searched her pockets.

He pulled out a small White LG Rumor.

He stared at it.

Lord he doesn't know how to use it.

He pressed the center button

_Press and hold back to unlock._

He quickly found the back button and held it firmly.

He knew to go to contacts.

Harry.

He clicked on his name and scrolled to the bar where it said 'call'

Answer. Please Answer.

_Hello? _

_Harry. It's Draco. Please I need your help._

_What's wrong. Where's 'Mione?_

_Something happened. I can't find my wand or hers. She's injured Harry. Horribly injured._

Heaving breathing.

_Where?_

_I don't know. _

He looked around

_Somewhere in a valley. A cliff. Please you have to find us._

_I'll be there as soon as I can. Keep her alive Draco. I swear if something happens to her you're dead._

Click...

More silence.

His eyes dropped back down to Hermione.

Pulse.

He needs to check her pulse.

He place two fingers on her wrist.

She was alive.

He let a breath he didn't know he was holding.

_Thank you. thank you thank you_. He whispered.

Oh that pain in his head.

Why won't it stop?

His vision faltered.

Blood.

Everywhere.

All over her.

All over him.

He was getting lightheaded.

No.

I have to stay awake.

He squeezed his eyes shut.

Then opened them wide.

Why is the ground spinning?

He shook his head.

His mind was just playing tricks on him.

Hermione lying still by his side.

He looked over her chilled body once more.

_Please hurry Harry._

Black.

Cold, stiff, blackness.

* * *

**click the button =]**

**i'll love you.**


End file.
